Killer Bee and Her Mistress
by Majin Blues
Summary: The sequel to "The Spider and her Killer Bee." We pick up with Cammy being held against(?) her will by the ever dangerous Juri Han. Rating M for reasons...


She woke up to an unfamiliar room with grey walls and a one way window. She could taste the bitterness of the drugs that someone forced into her system and the nauseous feeling was that she know who captured her. The woman tested her wrists and ankles because the feeling in them was not fully restored yet and she found, to her dismay, that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She hoped against the reality of her situation that her captor wasn't the woman she had been chasing in Hong Kong.

"Its about time my favorite pet decided to wake herself up. I was getting lonely," the voice confirmed her fears. Juri swaggered forward into Cammy's field of vision with a hypnotic sway in her hips.

The blonde's groggy mind fought the urge to stare the Korean's movements and focus on just about anything else. "Where are we and why am I here?!" Cammy attempted to shout but her voice came out muffled. She didn't even know she was gagged and this worried her. What else did she not notice?

Juri smirked at her victim's expression. "Don't you worry, my little kitten. We're at my own secret base within the S.I.N. network so one can dare disturb us," the brunette said sweetly as her tongue traced a line down Cammy's neck. "We're just about to start your conversion from Delta Kitty to Juri's Little Bee. I have to break you before I can rebuild you. And I know you'll enjoy the breaking part almost as much as I will." She gave a sensual giggle for added affect. The words made the blonde shudder but she didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. That last thought made her scream into her gag making Juri grin even further.

 _Weeks later_

Cammy lost count of the days as to how long she had been there. She would wake up and be fed by her captor, spar with her even though she still had the restraints on, be forced to endure torture/pleasure sessions with Juri, and watch the imagines of her back when she was Bison's little puppet. Every day she endured more and resisted less and less, all the while hoping that her friends Chun Li and Guile would rescue her. But in the end of each day she cried less and less with little hope of her escaping or being rescued dying a bit more with each passing day.

One of those nights when Cammy was lying confined on her bed, Juri came in and laid next to her. She was tense and afraid as the body of the S.I.N. agent lowered itself and pressed against the blonde. The korean woman stroked Cammy's well toned body making the woman gasp in shock and something else. It wasn't long until she unwittingly start to rub herself against Juri's legs. Cammy held back tears of anguish that here she was in a cell with Juri and she was trying to get herself off on her enemy's legs.

The specialist cried out when she felt a sharp sting in her cheeks as Juri slapped her across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I say you could satisfy yourself?!" Juri shouted as she smacked the trembling blonde again. "I will bring you to the edge each and every day and when I feel that you earned it you will be given what you seek! You understand?"

Cammy whimpered and nodded in understanding.

"Say it where I can hear you," the brunette threatened.

"Yes, Mistress Juri," the blonde managed to say but only barely above a whisper.

"And what are you?"

"I'm your little kitten," Cammy cried out in humiliation. Juri rewarded the woman a passionate kiss which the blonde melted into and left as quietly as she entered Cammy's cell. Leaving the young woman to sob herself to sleep.

The next following days were the same as the others except Juri teased her relentlessly every night. Cammy was broken and the both knew it. She craved the brunette's attention only to receive a sliver of her time while she enduring the torture and footage. It wasn't long before she found her strapped to a table with her arms and legs secured to it multiple times. She was surprised however that her mouth wasn't gagged this time. "Mistress Juri..." the blonde was slapped again in warning. She nodded when she knew her master didn't want her to speak.

"Conduct the operation," Juri ordered the men surrounding the table. The korean smiled as she heard the other woman scream and yell in agony as the men began the operation without giving pain killers to the poor woman who thrashed against the overwhelming pain. "Calm down Killer Bee. I underwent the same process except with my eye, unlike me however you'll still have all your parts." Cammy heard her and tried to remain still but she couldn't silence her screams. It was only with the assistance of Juri's administrations that Cammy had some of distraction during the process.

"How is the compatibility with our 'test subject' doctor?" Juri asked one of the scientist.

"I'd say roughly about fifty percent." A very aged man responded in his white coat. He was surprised that he wasn't down there instead of the poor fool who was about to torn to shreds. "Her device nearly doubles her speed and triples her strength when she is using her maximum output."

The woman's manic grin resembled that of her pet shark during feeding time. "Good, send in the test subject and her 'sparring partner.'" Cammy entered and stood in the training room below waiting for her opponent when a rotund man wobbled his way in, with the 'assistance' of the S.I.N. guards. "Killer Bee, time to test your Feng-Shui machine's capabilities." The blonde woman nodded and activated the device with a mental command. Before she knew it the round man was lying on the ground twitching in the last of moments of his life. Juri watched with glee as her new pet snapped Rufus's head clean off his shoulders in what, she assumed, was supposed to be a head scissors take down. The blonde wasn't finished yet, a cry was heard as she did a Cannon Drill that plowed through the remains.

Cammy was coming down from the activation of the machine Juri had implanted into her and the dark violet chi that was surrounding her lean body was dissipating. She looked longingly at her mistress and Juri wasn't afraid to admit that liked it but she wouldn't say it out loud. The spider was going to reward her blood and gore soaked bee well. "And after that we will take what is mine." Juri said as stared at image of the man draped who ruled most of the underworld.


End file.
